


[ART] a hands-on approach

by areyouokaypanda



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Art, Finger Sucking, M/M, Not Hate Sex Exactly But They Don't Like Each Other, Size Difference, Size Kink, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, and to steal a tag from the original fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyouokaypanda/pseuds/areyouokaypanda
Summary: Art inspired by blackwoodsims'a hands-on approach.
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	[ART] a hands-on approach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a hands-on approach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182360) by [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites). 



  
  
  



End file.
